The corrupted one
(Before reading this story, read the The Trio Elements story. I miss spelled it.) Hello once again. I'm Will, the person who met The Trio Of Elements. A few months after I met them, Me and my friends decided to do another world in realms. Before, the Realm belonged to Hannah, this one belongs to Andrew. In this world, we spawned in a jungle. We built a house, found diamonds, got into the Nether, but when I lid up the portal, for a moment I saw a creepy dreadlord skin. I didn't thought much of it, and we entered a nether. I was last to enter, but for a moment, I saw Bloodlord. I was a little creeped out, but not that much. In the nether, we found a fortress, but something was off. The blazes were blue, the wither skeletons were headless, and every chest had 64 wither skeleton skulls, and the zombie pigmans near the fortress had blood flowing out of their eyes, and the skeleton parts in a zombie pigman were pretty much completely white. We started to freak out, and the worst part was, whenever we killed a mob, it exploded, and the explosion created a cross shape in the ground. We really creeped out. I muted myself in the voice chat, and called Bloodlord, master of the nether, red objects, fire and blood. He came quickly, and teleported me to a different area in the nether. Bloodlord: What's wrong Will? Me: Every mob near the fortress is corrupted! Bloodlord: Corrupted? Me: Yes, they look different, and whenever we kill something near the fortress, it explodes and leaves a cross shape in the ground! And out of nowhere, a dreadlord skin apeared, but it was different. Some parts of it were glitchy. Bloodlord emideatly attacked it, but it teleported away, and Bloodlord teleported me back. My friends started asking me where I was, and I only answered, that I fixed the glitches. And it actually worked! Everything that came from the glitch disapeared, but when we went back to the overworld, and everything changed. Thy sky was blood red, the sun turned into the red sun, crosses were everywhere, it was a lightning storm, and when the moon was coming up, it was the Lunar Moon. My friends freaked out, and hid into our house and left the voice chat. I called Bloodlord, and when he teleported to me, the glitchy dreadlord teleported to us. Bloodlord threw an iron sword at it, which is already impossible by itself, but the sword got stuck in it's chest, but it didn't die. It instead started shaking, and transformed into something else. It turned into a Dreadlord skin, but the bones were white, and it's eyes were pitch black. After it transformed, it absorbed the iron sword, and said this: 'I am The Corrupted One.' And after that, it wrote into the chat. It was a link. I clicked on it, and it led to the twitter account of the Obstruct Cube Society. When I closed the site, I got back to the game, and I saw Entity 303, Herobrine and Null standing in front of me. I called for the Trio Of Elements, but when Aqualord and Undeadlord came, the sky turned into the logo of the O.C.S. (Obstruct Cube Society) but thankfully, Bloodlord, Aqualord and Undeadlord stopped The Corrupted One, but sadly it fled. After it fled, everything turned back to normal, and Trio Of Elements teleported back to their world, but before they went back, Bloodlord told me something. He said: 'Beware The Corrupted One, who corrupts worlds.' And then they left. My friends came out of their house, and after that, we went to kill the Ender Dragon, and we did it. After that, we quit from the world, but before I quit, I saw The Corrupted One for one second. Category:Cliche Category:Short Pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta